mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dioses de la muerte maya
thumb|Dios A como cazador, periodo clásico. Los dioses de la muerte maya, conocidos por varios nombres, son dos tipos básicos de dioses de la muerte que son representados respectivamente por las deidades yucatecas del siglo XVI Hunhau y Uacmitun Ahau mencionados por el obispo español Landa. Hunhau es el señor del inframundo. Iconográficamente, Hunhau y Uacmitum Ahau se corresponden con los Dioses A y A'. En narraciones recientes, particularmente en la tradición oral del pueblo Lancandón, hay solo un dios de la muerte (Lancandón: "Kisin"), que actúa como la contraparte del Dios Superior en la creación del mundo y del cuerpo y alma humanas. Este dios de la muerte habita en el inframundo, que también es el mundo de los muertos. Como gobernante del mundo de los muertos (Metnal o Xibalba), el principal dios de la muerte se corresponde con la deidad azteca Mictlantecuhtli. El Popol Vuh tiene dos dioses principales, pero realmente es solo uno: Ambos se llaman "Muerte", pero mientras uno se llama "Uno Muerte", el otro se llama "Siete Muerte". Son derrotados por los héroes gemelos mayas. Los dos principales dioses de la muerte se encuentran entre los numerosos teriántropos y espectros (wayob) que habitan el inframundo, con el Dios A manifestándose como un cazador de cabezas y un cazador de ciervos. Nombres pos-clásicos Kisin es el nombre del dios de la muerte entre los lacandones así como en los antiguos choles coloniales,Tozzer 1941: 132 nota 617 siendo kis una raíz con significados como "flatulencia" y "hedor". Landa usa otro nombre y llama al señor del inframundo "príncipe de los diablos" Hunhau,Tozzer 1941: 132 un nombre que, recurrente en los antiguos diccionarios yucatecas como Humhau y Cumhau, no debe confundirse con Hun-Ahau; hau o haw significa "terminar" y "yacer sobre su espalda (boca arriba)".Cordemex Dictionary Otros nombres incluyen Yum Kimil, "señor de la muerte" en Yucatán, y (Ah) Pukuh en Chiapas. El nombre Hun Ahau ("Uno Señor") aparece frecuentemente en el ritual de los bacab, pero nunca se especifica como un dios de la muerte. Ah Puch, aunque mencionado con frecuencia en libros sobre los mayas, no aparece como un auténtico nombre maya para el dios de la muerte. (En la introducción del libro de Chilam Balam de Chumayel se menciona un Ah Puch pasando como gobernante del norte, y uno de los asistentes xibalba en el Popol Vuh es llamado Ahal Puh).Thompson 1970: 303 Mitología Quiché En el Popol Vuh, los héroes gemelos descendieron al "lugar de terror" (Xibalba), donde una pareja de dioses de la muerte, Hun-Came ("Uno-Muerte") y Vucub-Came ("Siete-Muerte") gobernaban sobre una serie de deidades que traen enfermedades. Derrotan a los dioses de la muerte e imponen restricciones sobre su culto. Yucateca Según una de las fuentes más antiguas sobre la religión maya (Francisco Hernández 1545), Eopuco (Ah Pukuh) maltrató y mató al Bacab, que fue resucitado tres días después.Tozzer 1941: 207 nota 1154 Lacandón El dios esqueleto de la muerte Kisin tiene una función importante en la mitologia lacandón, principalmente en las siguientes leyendas:Boremanse 1986: (i)39-44; (ii)30-38; (iii)78-96; (iv)73-77 #La creación del inframundo por el dios superior, implicándose en la muerte de este a manos de Kisin, su resurrección y el confinamiento de Kisin en el inframundo; furioso, Kisin patea ocasionalmente los pilares de la tierra provocando terremotos; #Un intento fallido de crear seres humanos al imitar al dios superior, llevando a la creación de animales "totémicos" de ciertos grupos familiares (onen); #El descenso del ancestro Nuxi' al inframundo para cortejar a la hija de Kisin; #La descripción del destino de las almas en el inframundo, donde Kisin: ##Quema las almas de los malhechores. ##Transforma las almas de ciertos malhechores en sus "animales domésticos". ##Caza a los monos araña, dobles de los hombres destinados a morir. Ritual Tanto el personaje del Dios A como Dios A' destacan en los ritos de Año Nuevo presentes en el códice de Dresde. El Dios A' probablemente se corresponde con el dios de la muerte Uacmitun Ahau en la descripción de Landa de los ritos de Año Nuevo. Preside sobre un año de gran mortalidad. Para alejar el mal durante ese año, los hombres caminarían sobre un lecho de ascuas que posiblemente representaban los fuegos del inframundo.Tozzer 1941: 147-149 Periodo clásico: Dios A El dios de la muerte clasificado como Dios A siempre tiene un cráneo despellejado, normalmente con un cuerpo esquelético. Suele aparecer en los siguientes contextos: Caza de hombre y caza de ciervos Con nombres jeroglíficos y atributos variables, el Dios A figura en las procesiones y teriántropos aleatorios y espectros (wayob).Grube y Nahm 1994: 705-707 En conexión con estas apariciones, tiende a ser representado como un cazador de cabeza o un cazador de ciervos. En el grandioso muro de estuco de Toniná, la cabeza decapitada es de un rey enemigo. El cazador de ciervos el dios de la muerte tiene dos lados: Por una parte, el cazador de ciervos puede referirse metafóricamente a la caza de víctimas humanas. Por otra, también parece haber una conexión con cierto wayob con forma de ciervo, pero con la cola de un mono araña. Sobre el famoso cráneo pecarí de Copán, por ejemplo, este tipo de ciervo parece dar la bienvenida al dios de la muerte que vuelve de una batida. Transformación en bebé jaguar Junto con la deidad de la lluvia Chaac, Dios A es presente en la transformación de jaguar de un hombre (posiblemente un héroe) que normalmente se muestra como un bebé y que parece desaparecer en el inframundo. Además de estos contextos, en un banco de Copán, los Bacabob se emparejan con los dioses de la muerte. Esto puede relacionarse con el hecho de que en Yucatán, uno de los cuatro bacab es llamado "Muerte Blanca" (Zaccimi). Periodo clásico: Dios A' El otro dios de la muerte de los códices se Dios A', correspondiéndose a Uac Mitun Ahau de Landa y caracterizado por una línea blanca sobre los ojos y un infijo "oscuridad" en la frente. Igual que el dios de la muerte A, aparece entre los wayob clásicos.Grube y Nahm 1994: 707–709 Sin embargo, en vez de ser un cazador de cabezas, Dios A' es una aparición demoníaca mostrada repetidamente en un acto ilusionístico de auto-decapitación. Su iconografía muestra una superposición considerable con el de una forma antropomórfica (marcada como Mokochih) y de un insecto volador demoniaco que lleva a veces una antorcha (posiblemente una moscarda, luciérnaga o avispa). A pesar de lo superior, se ha sugerido que el nombre jeroglífico del Dios A' debe leerse como Akan, un nombre solo conocido como el de la deidad del siglo XVI de las bebidas alcohólicas.Grube 2004: 59-63; cf. Stone y Zender 2011: 38–39 Funciones calendáricas y astronómicas thumb|Dios A en las tablas de eclipse lunar del códice de Dresde. Un texto del antiguo cancionero colonial de Dzitbalche afirma que el inframundo (Miitnal) se abrirá y Kisin (Cizin) se liberará durante los últimos 20 días del año (Uayah-yaab).Barrera Vazquez 1965: 34 En el periodo clásico, la cabeza del dios esqueleto A servía como el jeroglífico para el día Kimi, "muerte", correspondiente a Kame' '' en quiché, también el nombre de los gobernante emparejados de Xibalba en el ''Popol Vuh; el jeroglífico para el número diez (lajun), quizás porque la raíz verbal laj-'' significa "terminar"; un elemento variable en glifo C de la serie lunar, registrnado de una a seis lunaciones completas, probablemente para la predicción de eclipses lunares. Aparentemente conectado con esto, el Dios A puede mostrarse con el atributo de una luna creciente que parece marcarlo como una deidad patrona lunar.e.g., research.mayavase.com: Kerr 5166 Una viñeta del Dios A (o quizás su equivalente femenino) ilustra las tablas del eclipse lunar del códice de Dresde. Referencias Bibliografía *Alfredo Barrera Vázquez, ''El libro de los cantares de Dzitbalche. INAH, Mexico 1965. *Didier Boremanse, Contes et mythologie des Indiens Lacandons. L'Harmattan, Paris 1986. (Cuentos y mitología de los lacandones. Tradición oral maya. Editorial: Academia de Geografia e Historia de Guatemala.) *Michael D. Coe, 'Death and the Ancient Maya', in E.P. Benson ed., Death and the Afterlife in Pre-Columbian America. Dumbarton Oaks, Washington 1975. *Nikolai Grube and Werner Nahm, A Census of Xibalba. The Maya Vase Book Vol. 4, New York 1994: Justin Kerr. *Nikolai Grube, 'Akan – the God of Drinking, Disease, and Death', in Graña Behrens et al., Continuity and Change: Maya Religious Practices in Temporal Perspective (Acta Mesoamericana Vol. 14, 2004). *Stone, Andrea, and Marc Zender, Reading Maya Art: A Hieroglyphic Guide to Ancient Maya Painting and Sculpture. Thames and Hudson 2011. *Karl Taube, The Major Gods of Ancient Yucatán. Dumbarton Oaks, Washington 1992. * *J. Eric S. Thompson, Maya History and Religion. Civilization of the American Indian Series, No. 99. Norman: University of Oklahoma Press. . OCLC 177832. 1970 *Alfred M. Tozzer, Landa's Relación de las cosas de Yucatán. A Translation. Peabody Museum, Cambridge MA 1941. Categoría:Dioses mayas Categoría:Dioses de la muerte